Student of Chaos
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Twilight tries to have Discord teach her the ways of chaos -complete-
1. Chapter 1

Twilight sat in her room in her new home in Canterlot

It had been a short time since the new princess and her friends saved Celestia and Luna, along with the Tree of Harmony from Discords chaotic plants. Yet not before sacrificing the Elements of Harmony to do so.

"There has to be something about this," Twilight said going through her many books she got from her old, library tree home.

The new Princess was searching for any information that would help her find the six keys to unlock the box the Tree had given her after saving it.

"Why do we need to open the box so quickly?" Spike said carrying more books into her room

"This box could contain a new magical item to help protect Equestria," Twilight guessed "Right now we're totally defenseless should some new threat come along. What if Chrysalis returned? Or Sombra?"

Spike nearly wet himself when he thought of such wicked creatures wreaking havoc with no means of defeating them

"That's why we need to open this box as soon as possible," Twilight said "How can we hope to keep Equestria safe from harm?"

She went back into her books

Just then a flash of light shown in Twilight's room, and standing in the princesses room was none other than Discord. The draconequus master of chaos himself.

"AH!" Spike said now wetting himself for real

"Hi Twilight," he said

"Not now Discord," Twilight said "I'm trying to find information on the how to open this box,"

"But I wanted to tell you about my day," Discord said

"Later," Twilight shooing him off

"That girl and her books," Discord said

"Tell me about it," Spike said "I once became Apple Jacks servant cause she spent so much time buried in one,"

"Wow," Discord said "Now that's...Uh Spike,"

Discord pointed to the ground near Spike

"Huh!" Spike gasped embarrassed now realizing what he'd done

"Relax," Discord said snapping his figures and cleaning up his yellow mess

"Wow," Spike said

"All better," Discord said

"That was amazing," Spike said

"That was nothing," Discord said poofing up a tiny TV which highlighted his day "Today I scared off some Tmberwolves from Sweet Apple Acres, locked the Gates of Tartatoes while Fluttershy got Cerberus, took care of the weather since Dashy is sick, and..."

"Discord!" Twilight said "I'm trying to read. Can you please go talk somewhere else?"

"Fine," Discord said "Since your such a bookworm nerd

Discord poofed Twilight into a tiny, pink worm with nerdy taped glasses.

After a quick laugh he poofed her back and left

"Discord and his chaotic power," Twilight said rolling her eyes

It was at this moment the pony had an epiphany.

"Discord wait!" Twilight said

Discord poofed back

"What?" Discord asked

"Your power," Twilight said "It has no equal."

"Indeed it dose," Discord said making himself buff "I'm macho magical,"

"You can do things even high level unicorns can't do, you can raise the sun and moon even," Twilight said

"Yes I'm very talented," Discord said covered in medals and surrounded by trophies now

"Look what I'm saying," Twilight began "Is there a way you can teach me the power of chaos?"

"Say what!?" Discords eyes fell out of his head in surprise at what she said

"Please, is there?" Twilight said

Discord dressed up like a professor "And what should I consider enrolling you in the school of chaos?" Discord asked

Twilight told Discord what she told Spike before he came

"I see your point," Discord said "Yet why not let have me take care of all those disasters for you?"

"I'm a princess now," Twilight said "It's my duty to protect the ponies of Equestria, what if something happened to Celestia and Luna again?"

"You said duty," Discord giggled

"Can you teach me or not?" Twilight said

"Well I've never tried it before," Discord said

"So we got nothing to lose," Twilight said

Thus Discords school of Chaos was now open.

* * *

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight, Spike, and Discord were now in the Canterlot Scupture Garden

The master of chaos now dressed as an army general

"Alight ladies!" Discord barked "It's my job to teach you chaos! It won't be easy. It won't be pretty. But when I am done with you! You'll be poofing up cotton candy clouds like it's nothing!"

"Are you sure you want to do this Twilight?" Spike whispered to his friend

"Yes," Twilight said "If I can learn to do things like Discord, I can open the box easy. Plush help with any problem in Equestria."

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" Discord said milking the drill sergent thing

"Uh...no..." Twilight said

"Exactly!" Discord said grabbing her mouth and removing it all together

"Hey!" Spike said "You can't just..."

Discord took the dragons mouth off as well, then he put it on Twilight. While Spike got hers

"Can we just...My voice!" Twilight said. She now sounded like Spike. As did he now sound like the pony

"That's your first lesson in chaos" Discord said now dressed as a scolar. "You must abandon logic,"

The draconequus poofed there mouths back to normal

"Abandon logic?" Twilight said confussd

"Chaos has no point, it is simply what it is,"

Discord looked at one on the statues in the garden, one of a danicing pony. Hethen snapped his fingures. Instantly the statue became a real pony.

The new pony looked like Screwball and began to dance.

"I got the moves like Jagger," she said busting some moves

"Who's Jagger?" Spike asked

"Now you try," Discord said pointing to another statue. This one of a brave pony.

"Open up you imagination," Discord said "Don't try to just bring it life. Try to make it real,"

"Isn't that the same thing?" Twilight said

"And that's your problem right there," Discord said "You wish for logic here. For order. Order is everything chaos is not. As chaos is everthing order can never be.

"But you can't just do a spell on a whim. You need to think about it and focus. Then..."

Discord was dressed in pajamas and yawned.

"Boring," he said

Twilight zapped the statue, yet all she did was change its pose. Now it looked like Snowflake.

"Here's an idea," Discord said snapping his fingures. Which made Twilights mane in tail all poofy like Pinkie Pie's

"Try think like Pinkie would think if sbe was an alicorn," Discord said

"Pinkie. An alicorn?" Twilight said "She'd end up probably turning this whole garden...

The pony gasped,then

aimed at statue once more and fired. Yet this time, her Snowflake statue became a real Snowflake.

"Yeah!" it said

"I did it!" Twilight said

"And so it begins," Discord said

More l8ter


	3. Chapter 3

Another week of chaos training with Discord, and Twilght could almost do everything her draconequus teacher could. She could remove her body parts without any pain, or even parts of others

"Can I have my tail back now?" Spiked asked during one of her lessons

"So the rumors are true!" Celestia said flying down into the garden

"Princess?!" Twilight said seeing her

"Discord, how dare you poision Twilight with your own..."

"It's not Discords fault," Twilight said "I asked him to teach me,"

Celestia gasped

"Just look at what I can do," Twilight said demonstrating her powers. Making it rain chocolate milk, removing her head, even making copies of herself.

Celestia was speechless

"Aren't you impressed?" Twilight asked

After a moment Celestia said "Why would you do this? Chaos is the opposite of harmony. Of friendship. Discord almost destroied your friendship you have with you five friends,"

"Oh but you're wrong," Twilight said

This time Discord, Spike, and Celestia's jaws dropped. Twilight was arguing with the princess of Equestia. Her mentor.

"I'm not turning to chaos. I'm simply harnessing Discords vast power so I may better help all the ponies of Equestria

"You won't be able to control it," Celestia said "Why do you think I had Disord reformed?"

"Caused you missed me," Discord said poofing over to the princess and putting his arm around her

"Alicorns have there limits Twilight, there are some things we simply can't do," Celestia said

"And yet I can do them all," Twilight said poofing up copies of herself, each doing some form of chaotic magic

"I am the same pony that brought back the Elements of Harmony, saved Ponyville when Discord was evil, found out about Chrysalis and saved Cadence. Oh and don't forget the Crystal Empire,"

"Chaos is a cancer Twilight," Celestia said "It will corupt you like it did when Discord was first freed,"

"Harsh much," Discord said

"Already I see it changing you," the princess said "Cease this, you'll still able to help Equestria with your own, alicorn magic,"

Just then, Twilight's eyes began to turn bright pink, her pupils shrank, her horn became twisted, one of her wings became abnormally big. Finally her body grew long and tall, and she grew a big tooth.

"No," Twilight the draconequus pony said

More l8ter


	4. Chapter 4

"Twilight!?" Celestia said seeing her student now

"Relax," Discord said snapping his figures. "I'll just change her back,"

Yet that wasn't the case this time, Twilight stayed her half draconequus self

"You've taught me well," Twilight said "But I have no further use for either of you,"

Twilight shot a purple beam of magic from her horn, blasting Discord and Celestia. When the dust cleared there was nothing but a crater where they used to be

"Twilight, how could you?" Spike said. Tears in his eyes,"

Yet Twilight was to far gone now for even the little dragon to reach

"Now I shall be the one true princess of Equestria! I shall usher in a new age for all of pony kind! A time of peace and prosperity for all! Starting with Ponyville,"

Twilight then flew off to Ponyville

Spike could only sob further at the loss of his friends

Just then though, Discord and Celestia poofed back

"Gosh that was close," Celestia said

"Good thing I can teleport," Discord said

"You're okay!" Spike said leaping up and hugging them both

"No time for Celebrating yet Spike," Celestia said "Twilight needs to be stopped,"

"Why don't you just get the Eleme...Oh wait there back in the Tree of Harmony," Discord said

"Maybe you could use you powers to open the mysterious box the tree gave her," Spike said "Surely that must have some magical tool we can use to stop her,"

"I already tried that," Discord said "Back when Twilight first found the box she asked if I could open it, sadly it had some short of magical barrier protecting it from my chaotic powers,"

"Then there's no way to stop her," Celestia said "If only I'd known about you teaching her sooner,"

"How was I suppose to know chaos and alicorns would make such a terrible combination?" Discord said

"How do you think Luna became Nightmare Moon in the first place?" Celestria said

"Wasn't it jealously towards you?" Discord said

"Yes, that was partly the cause of our transformation," Luna said flying down toward her sister and the others

She had been awakened by the large explosion, then saw a monstrous Princess Twilight Sparkle heading toward Ponyville. She began to chase her yet saw her sister and the others and went to check if they were okay,"

"Yet we can simply raise the moon, not the sun like our dear sister. Thus we tried to find a way to perform such an act. Yet no level of alicorn magic could allow us such power. So we turned to your ways. It was a grave mistake,"

"Any neither of you could have mentioned that before?" Discord said

"Enough with pointing the blame!" Celestia said right now we to think of a way to beat Twilight,"

"Yet sister," Luna said there is no form of magic powerful enough to stop her anymore,"

"Wait," Spike said "I got an idea,"

Discord made a light bulb poof over the dragons head

The princess sister looked at the draconequus with faces that said "This is no time for jokes,"

"Sorry," Discord said "Couldn't resist,"

"But we'll need to venture into the Everfree Forest," Spike said

"No big deal," Discord said dressed as Indiana Jones "Lets get going!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack were having an apple pie eating contest

"Give up Rainbow," Apple said "I live off apples, there's no way you can win,"

"As if," Dashy said "I've got a fast metabolism. Why do you think I never throw up when I fly?"

"Oh, I hope they don't get sick," Flutter said

"I find it rather disgusting," Rarity said "They're simply seeing who can engorge themselves more,"

"I think this is so much fun," Pinkie said

Just then the sky became purple, and Draconequus Twilight fell from the sky

"My subjects!" Twilight said "You're true princess is here!"

"What happened to Twilight!?" Flutter said

Rarity fainted

"Hehe," Pinkie said bouncing over to Twilight "Neat costume Twilight, yet Nightmare Nights now for another..."

"Twilight poofed up a cannon and stuck the silly pony in it, then fired,"

"AH!" Pinkie said zooming away

"None shall disrespect the princess!" Twilight said

"I don't know what's going on," Rainbow said "But Twilight's nuts,"

Just then the pegasus pony was turned into a squirrel

"This has Discord written all over it," Apple whispered to Flutter shy "Go fly off to Canterlot and tell the princess darling. I'll try and distract her,"

Flutter tried to fly away, yet Twilight poofed her wings off

As for Apples distraction, Twilight made her into an apple

"Such disobedience!" Twilight said "Subjects should respect there ruler! It seem discipline must be put in place here!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Crystal kingdom

"Wow," Shining Armor said "I can't believe it,"

"I'm just as surprised as you," CAdence said

The ponies looked at the pregnancy test, which was positive.

(There's a rumor that Cadence will have a baby this season)

The ponies hugged, yet there moment of joy was cut short as Pinkie crashed into there castle roof

Armor used his magic to make a force field around he and his wife

"What a ride," Pinkie said dazzed, then passed out

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

Discord, Celestia, and Spike were now in the the Everfree forest.

"C'mon," Spike said "We need to get to Zecorra's place fast,"

"Or I could just do this," Discord said snapping his fingers and bringing the zebra to them

"What this be?" Zecorra said "I was in my home making tea, yet now I'm with all you I see,"

"Discord we needed to go to her home!" Spike said "She has something that will make you more powerful so you can stop Twilight,"

"Twilight is not alright?" Zecorra said

"No," Celestia said "And who knows what chaos she's unleashing on Ponyville,"

Discord snapped his fingers again and the zebras home was now with the four

"Yes," Spike said "Now we can...oh no,"

"Oh no?" Celestia said

The dragon held it's nose "They're coming,"

"Hey what be coming this way?" Zecorra asked

"Them!" Spike said

Just then a huge pack of timber wolves appeared

"Oh no!" Celestia said also seeing a rockodile appear

"Relax," Discord said "I got this,"

With that the princess, zebra and dragon went into Zecorra hut

The draconequus then poofed himself up a boxers outfit "Let's get ready to rummmmmmmmble!"

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the chaotic Twilight was wrecking havoc on the ponies

"You, stop eating muffins! You'll get diabetes!" Twilight yelled at Derpy then turned her muffin into a salad

It seemed chaotic Twilight had a bit of method to her madness. It was like how she was during lesson zero, totally obsessed with an issue and ignoring everyone elses well being.

And Derpy was only a small bit of her torment to the ponies. She made Vinyl and Octavia switch bodies so they would learn to tolerate eachother. A short of take a walk in the others horse shoes so to speak

She made Snowflake fly around and around against his will. TWilight thought his tiny wings looked weird and used her magic to force more so they would buff up and be proportionate to the rest of his body

"No!" the pony cried

Twilight even made the Cutie Mark Crusaders get cutie marks. Which would have been great, if they weren't all guard cutie marks. Twilight made Bloom, Bell, and Scootalooo into her personal bodyguards. She even made them older and gave them armor

"It has to our destiny," The sadly sang "It's what our cutie marks are telling us three,"

"Yes," Twilight said "Soon I shall made all of Equestria into a perfect place! Hehe hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Back in the Everfree forest

"Whew," Discord said poofing up a drink "That was a workout,"

A bunch of knocked out animals lay in a nearby pile

"Couldn't you have just poofed them all away?" Celestia said

"YA, but where would the fun be in that?" Discord said

"We don't have time for games!" Celestia barked "We need to.."

"Got it," Spike said holding the alicorn amulet in his hands "This should give you the power to beat Twilight. It did wonders for Trixie, until she went nuts,"

"Then I'll just have to finish her quickly," Discord said

As he took the amulet and put it on

Suddenly the ground shook, lighting shot from the sky

"AH!" Discord screamed

"So much power," Celestia said in all

Zecorra was speechless

Spike wet himself from fear

"I! FEEL! AWESOME!" Discord said

"Awesome enough to stop Twilight?" Spike said

"Oh yeah!" Discord said wearing a Randy Savage outfit "Oh, and Spike. Clean yourself up,"

Discord poofed up a bathtub for the dragon

"Hehe," Spike said embarrashed

* * *

**Alicorn Amulet Discord VS Draconequus TWilight Sparkle**

**Who will win?**

**l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight sat upon a throne in the town square, observing the perfect world she had created.

Yet of course everyone else saw it as torment and misery

"Chaos is a wonderful, wonderful thing," The draconequus pony said

"Boy am I getting some serious deja vu from this or what?" Discord said as he, Spike and Celestia suddenly appeared

Twilight sighed "This again?"

"I'll just cut to the chase," Discord said as he called upon the power of the alicorn amulet and unleashed a red beam of light into the sky, which then fell upon Twilight.

Or it would have if Twilight didn't quickly switch places with another pony at the last second

Discord in company could now saws Fluttershy with her wings back

"My wings!" she said surprised "Oh thank you..."

Twilight then turned her into a seat pillow

Stream came out of Discords ear in a cartoonish fashion "You! You! YOU HURT MY FRIEND FLUTTERSHY!"

A red aura erupted around Discord, and his black mane also became red, along with becoming more long and spikey

(Yep, I'm making dragonball z references)

"I got that amulet of Trixie and I can remove it from your neck as well!" Twilight said. A purple aura coming from her, along with the same hair style

The two overpowered creatures flew into the sky above and began there epic battle of chaos

Red and purple flashed of light illuminated the sky as each attack was unleashed

"Twilight, you look thristy. Have some chocolate milk!" Discord said tossing a cotton candy cloud full of explosive milk at her

The pony countered by summoning the Twi-cane. A scepter Discord had made for her during the adventure with his plunder seed plants.

"I'm not hungry!" she said swing the cloud back at him

Discord open his mouth and swallowed the whole cloud, followed by his gut violently expanding from it blowing up inside him

"BURP!" Discord belched

"Ah!" Twilight and everyone else said covering there ears from his loud burp. Discord even made a small earthquake occur

Yet this distraction gave Discord an opportunity to wrap himself around Twilight and attempt you cure her

"Time to be undiscored!" he saw about to touch her with his griffin finger

Yet Twilight poofed away again, this time behind Discord

"Bet you won't be so tough without this!" Twilight grabbed Discord by his horns and pulled off his head, followed by removing the alicorn amulet

"Oh no," Discords head cried, he was unharmed after losing it. Not the first time he lost his head after all

"Muwhahahahahaha! Twilight said

"Uh Twilight," Discord said

"What!?" she said

Twilight then saw the amulet was around the bit of neck left on his head

"Wait, if that's the amulet, then what did I...OH NO!"

BOOM!

Discord had made an explosive decoy of the amulet right when she grabbed his horns

"Ugh," Twilight said now on the ground, beaten and hurt

"Relax," Discord said "I'll make it all better,"

Discord touched her and she turned back into her pony self

"Geez that was a workout," Discord said grabbing a nearby apple and eating it

"NO!" the now edible Apple Jack said as she was eaten by Discord.

"I take her back to Canterlot," Celestia said

"Don't worry, I erased all her memories of my teachings," Discord said

"Wonderful," Celestia said flying off with Twilight "Now please fix up Ponyville,"

"Will do," he said snapping his fingers. Which made everything back to the way it was

"AH!" a pony shaped bulge said from inside the draconequus

Discord reached in and pulled out Apple Jack

"So...dark...So...wet," Apple said

"Maybe I better erase your mind to," Discord said

* * *

**The end**


End file.
